iSay yes to the dress
by icarliii
Summary: Harta de no encontrar un vestido para su boda, Sam y su amiga Carly visitan una de las mejores tiendas de Nueva York.


Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Nueva York, y las mejores amigas Sam Puckett y Carly Shay se dirigían a la tienda de vestidos de novia de Kleinfeld. La futura novia era Sam, y esta era la última oportunidad que le daba a la moda para encontrar un vestido indicado para casarse con su novio Freddie Benson.

Sam se sentía harta de no conseguir un vestido que se vea adecuado en ella y a la altura del acontecimiento, que según ella, era lo mejor que le iba a pasar en su vida, porque después de todo, Freddie era el novio que toda chica podía pedir.

Ya habían pasado algo de cinco meses desde que Freddie le propuso matrimonio, y faltaban otros cinco meses para la boda, y aun así, Sam no tenía un vestido.

Sam y Freddie seguían viviendo en Seattle, mientras que Carly se había mudado al sur, en San Francisco.

Cuando Carly se entero que sus mejores amigos se iban a casar, tomo un vuelo a su ciudad natal y obligo a Sam a empezar con los preparativos de la boda.

Habían empezado a buscar un vestido dos meses después de la propuesta de matrimonio. Carly había volado nuevamente a Seattle, y en un fin de semana visitaron al menos diez tiendas. Pero nada la convencía a Sam.

Si bien Carly estaba frustrada, la que se llevaba la peor parte era Sam, porque no podía entender por qué, si había tantos vestidos hermosos, no podía encontrar uno que le encante para usar el día en que se casaría para siempre con Freddie Benson.

El primer día después de la búsqueda, Sam volvió con Carly al departamento que compartía con Freddie, e incluso dijo algunas bromas sobre lo horribles que eran los vestidos.

El segundo día, ya se sentía un poco abrumada, y solamente le dijo a Carly que se iba a casa. Carly comprendió que Sam no estaba en su humor normal, y solamente la dejo ir.

Al llegar al departamento, Sam encontró a Freddie en el sofá, estaba mirando el canal de cable SyFy. Sam simplemente se tiro al sofá, y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Freddie.

-¿Mal día princesa?

Sam solamente asintió con su cabeza y Freddie se limito a abrazarla y darle un pequeño beso.

-Me probé al menos cien vestidos entre ayer y hoy Freddie. Creo que habrá que cancelar la boda.

Freddie se rio. A veces a Sam le agarraban esos ataques de locura. Pero a el no le importaba.

Así habían pasado al menos siete fines de semana, que Carly volaba a Seattle, o Sam iba a California. Lo había hecho en dos ocasiones. La primera vez aprovecho que Freddie tenía que ir a una reunión de trabajo, y la segunda fue cuando fueron de vacaciones a Santa Mónica. Además de aprovechar de las playas e ir a Disneylandia, Sam había ido con Carly de compras, pero nada le había resultado.

Carly y Sam entraron en la tienda dejando los paraguas en la recepción. Tal vez la lluvia ayudaría a la consulta.

Sam observo que una muchacha con traje negro se acercaba y sintió que la pesadilla comenzaba.

-Bienvenidas a Kleinfeld, mi nombre es Bárbara y seré quien te ayude a escoger el vestido.

-Gracias por recibirnos –dijo Carly- ella es Sam –señalo a Sam- la novia- y le dio un codazo para que salude.

-Que hay.

Carly rodo los ojos. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

-Bien, vamos a ir a uno de los probadores. Me voy a llevar a Sam, así que vos podes esperar aquí afuera.

Carly se sentó en un sillón en una pequeña sala. Sabia cómo funcionaba el lugar porque siempre había sido fan del programa Say Yes To The Dress. Solamente deseaba que Sam pudiera encontrar un vestido para la boda.

Cuando Sam entro con la asistente, esta le indico que se sentara.

-Bien Sam, vamos a dejar en claro algunas cosas. ¿Cuál es el presupuesto de tu vestido?

Sam iba a pagar su propio vestido, por lo que no quería gastar demasiado dinero. Si bien era su vestido de novia, ella prefería otras cosas de la boda como el banquete para invertir mayor dinero. Era el día de su boda, habría cualquier tipo de jamón a disposición para ella.

-Bien, pensaba como máximo unos cuatro mil dólares, ya que yo voy a ser quien lo pague.

-Perfecto. ¿Queres hablarme un poco de tu prometido? así voy viendo que puede ser lo que te guste.

Sam se sonrojo. No era fan de hablar de su relación con Freddie con personas que desconocía.

-Bueno, se llama Freddie, y nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Cuando éramos chicos yo solía pegarle y decirle todo tipo de insultos y el siempre me respondía a todo lo malo que yo le hacía. Se ve que su cabeza se daño un poco, y que la mía también, porque lo bese un día en la escuela, y desde ahí nunca más nos separamos. Freddie es un ñoño, un nerd. Le gusta galaxy wars, los trenes, y fue estudiante de honor de cada cosa que estudio. Completamente opuesto a quién soy yo.

Bárbara sonrió.

-¿Cuándo y donde será la boda?

-Eh, nos vamos a casar en el mes de Septiembre, el 15 y va a ser en una mansión. No sabemos si va a ser adentro o afuera la recepción, porque soy de Seattle, y Seattle es un lugar a donde puede llover como no sin aviso. Queremos que sea afuera de igual modo. Tiene una vista de las montañas.

-Vinieron desde lejos. ¿Ya te probaste vestidos?

-Si, como mas de cien- Sam rio.

-Espero que podamos encontrar acá el indicado. ¿Cómo te gustaría que sea?

-Se que los vestidos grandes y de gala no me gustan. Tampoco los de corte sirena. Y tampoco muy escotados, tengo, bueno la pubertad me beneficio por acá arriba- Sam rio- y no quiero parecer vulgar, aunque tal vez a Freddie le moleste. Lo cual me pondría feliz.

La asistente de la tienda se rio junto con Sam. Iba a ser un poco complicado, pero ella ayudaría a Sam a encontrar su vestido.

-Bien, voy a buscar algunos, ¿si?

Sam solamente levanto sus pulgares. Cuando la chica se fue, miro su anillo de compromiso. Hablar tanto de la boda le hizo recordar el día en que Freddie le propuso matrimonio.

Había sucedido en un día bastante frio de Noviembre. Y de verdad Freddie la había tomado de sorpresa. Hacía muy poco tiempo desde que se habían mudado juntos a un apartamento en el centro de Seattle, y se estaban acomodando al nuevo ritmo de vida.

Sam la había llevado a cenar al restaurante favorito de ella, donde según su opinión, tenían el mejor pollo frito de todo el mundo, y después fueron a dar un paseo por la playa de Seattle. Era una costumbre que habían adoptado desde su primer aniversario. Iban en la camioneta de Freddie, con algo de leña y hacían una fogata. Llevaban también unas mantas para sentarse en la arena, y taparse. Y se quedaban un rato en silencio.

Usualmente después de ese paseo, volvían y se duchaban y luego o hacían el amor, o se iban a dormir.

Pero en esta ocasión, no iban hacia varios meses, desde su aniversario para ser justos, y eso había sido muchos meses atrás.

Sam pensó que Freddie quería sobornarla para estrenar el departamento, ya que nunca habían tenido sexo allí, pero estaba equivocada.

Estuvieron un rato sentados, Sam en el regazo de Freddie, abrazados. Y cuando menos lo espero, vio que Freddie movía su mano hacia su bolsillo.

-¿Me trajiste un grasito?

Si tan solo supiera lo que era, pensó Freddie en aquella ocasión.

-Algo mucho mejor.

-¿Tocino boliviano?

Freddie rio.

-No todo se vincula con la comida, ¿si?

-Está bien. Entonces ¿que es?

Freddie movió a Sam para que se siente en la manta y le paso una para que se abrigue. El se arrodillo delante de ella, y saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo derecho.

-Hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer esto, bastante tiempo la verdad. Pero ahora que ya estamos más calmados, con empleos y un lugar a donde vivir creo que es el momento adecuado- Sam sabia a que se refería, pero no quería cortarlo- Hace mucho tiempo supe que no te ibas a alejar de mí. Cuando éramos pequeños, por más que me lastimaras, al otro día volvíamos a ser los mejores amigos que éramos en aquel entonces –Sam rio- y ahora cuando pienso en lo que queda de mi vida, lo que queda para el futuro, se que quiero pasar todo lo que venga con vos. ¿Te casarías con migo?

Sam lo miro, sonrió, y milagrosamente se le cayó una lágrima.

-Claro que si Freddie. Si diría que no, estaría de nuevo en el hospital psiquiátrico.

Inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso. Terminaron revolcados en la arena, y hasta Freddie tuvo que ponerse a buscar el anillo en la oscuridad, porque en medio de la sesión pasional de besos, lo había dejado caer. Sam le dejo una gran marca en la mano por ese motivo. Desde que Freddie le puso el anillo, ella nunca volvió a sacárselo.

-Creí que me habías traído aquí solo porque querías que después estrenemos el apartamento.

-¿Estrenemos?

Sam le envió una mirada asesina.

-No era la intención, pero ahora que lo decís…- Ambos rieron.

Al final si hicieron el amor.

Los pensamientos de Sam fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que se abría la puerta. La asistente, que ya se había olvidado el nombre, venia con al menos diez vestidos.

El primero que le dio era de corte sirena, en un color marfil, que era simple arriba. Cuando salió a mostrárselo a Carly, ella como siempre le decía que le quedaba bien. Pero a Sam no le gustaba. Ella media tan solo un metro y cincuenta y siete, por lo que el vestido no le quedaba bien.

Volvió al probador. El segundo vestido era uno con corte corazón, muy largo y con tela muy suave. Carly y Sam decidieron que no era nada parecido a quien ella era.

-Quizá a Melanie le guste- bromeo Sam.

El tercer vestido era uno de esos que tienen demasiada tela, que si bien le había dicho a la muchacha que no le gustaba, Carly la obligo a ponérselo.

Cuando salió, a Carly le fascino.

-Ni lo pienses. Me hace ver gorda.

-Pero Sam…

-No Carly

Volvió al probador.

Los siguientes tres fueron un desastre. Uno tenia cintura muy baja. El otro era muy simple. Otro tenía una tela que no le gustaba.

La actitud de Sam ya no era la misma, y por eso Carly le pidió a la asistente si podía entrar a hablar con ella.

-Sam… vamos a encontrar el vestido, ¿si?

-Como sea Carly. Me quiero ir a mi casa.

-No, Sam.

-Si, sabes que, le voy a decir a Freddie que hay que suspender la boda. Si no puedo decidir que vestido es el que quiero, no creo que sea buena señal de que las cosas van a salir bien.

Carly estaba furiosa.

-Sam, podes callarte un segundo. Hay miles de vestidos acá adentro. Y no me trago eso de cancelar la boda. Así que pone una sonrisa y vamos a seguir probando.

Se dio vuelta, y Sam le saco la lengua.

-Y no me saques la lengua.

Sam se rio.

-Si, te conozco.

Sam tomo su celular y llamo a Freddie.

-Hola princesa. Ya encontraste tu vestido?

-No.

-¿No?

-No

-Siguen en Nueva York?

-Si, Freddie. Estoy en una miserable bata esperando a que traigan más. Freddie… ¿Y si no encontrar un vestido es una señal de que algo malo va a pasar?

-¿Me amas Sam? Porque yo te amo.

-Claro que si, idiota.

-Entonces nada malo va a pasar.

Sam sintió que Carly hablaba con la asistente.

-Me tengo que ir. Te amo.

-Yo también, princesa.

-Adiós

La asistente trajo cuatro vestidos esta vez.

El primero era un vestido era corte sirena, con cuello corazón, encaje, y un lazo con pedrería en el medio. No era el indicado.

El segundo era uno de escote en V, con pedrería y tul. Era muy transparente en la opinión de Sam.

El tercero era uno de escote de corazón, encaje y un color medio marfil. A Sam le gusto el corte, pero el color no.

Y por último, el vestido que quedaba era uno en color blanco, con pequeñas mangas, y bordados de flores en todo el corsé, que se iban haciendo cada vez más simples cuando llegaban al final.

Cuando Sam salió del probador, Carly estaba asombrada. Era perfecto. Le marcaba bien su figura, y era un lindo vestido.

Sin darse cuenta, a Sam se le cayó una lágrima.

-Estas llorando! Es tu vestido, verdad?- dijo Carly llorando también.

-Se que no es algo que yo usaría, pero bueno, Freddie me dejo en claro lo anormal que yo era- Sam rio.

-Entonces, este es tu vestido, Sam?- dijo la vendedora.

-Sip, con este bebe me casare con Fredward. Va a enloquecer.

Todas rieron.

Sam abono su vestido, y luego paso a la zona de modificaciones para que hagan las medidas de todo lo que debían modificar. Volvería a Nueva York en dos meses, para la prueba final.

En el aeropuerto, antes de que Sam y Carly tomaran vuelos diferentes, Sam la abrazo a Carly. No era algo muy común en ella.

-Gracias, Carly. Cualquier amiga hubiera dejado de hablarme en el decimo vestido.

Carly rio.

-Pero que clase de dama de honor, amiga y hermana podría hacer eso?

Sam sonrió.

-Saluda a Freddie de mi parte, ¿si?

Sam asintió.

Horas más tarde, cuando bajo del avión en Seattle, vio que Freddie la estaba esperando. Cuando lo vio, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo. Además le dio un largo beso. Luego Freddie volvió a abrazarla.

-Te extrañe mucho.

Freddie levanto una ceja.

-¿si?

-Si.

Freddie tomo la pequeña maleta de Sam con la mano derecha, y agarro la mano de Sam con la izquierda. Salían de aeropuerto hacia donde estaba el auto.

-Estuve a punto de cancelar la boda, después pregúntaselo a Carly, pero el último vestido que me probé es el que compre.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue el día.

-Cuando me veas, vas a morir. O tener una erección. Sería un poco incomodo, ¿no? Tu madre enloquecerá.

Freddie se rio. No podía esperar por todo lo que la vida le daría junto a Sam.


End file.
